What's this feeling?
by CloudwatcherNumbuh7
Summary: Hinata is sent on a mission at the young age of five. She is sent with her mother to help Gaara and help him fall in love with Hinata. This story talkes place both when their young and older. Sorry I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Naruto fanfiction. I hope that it won't suck that bad. Lol. This is a Hinata and Gaara story. So if you don't like that type of story I would suggest you stop reading. And this first chapter takes place when they're both five years old or so.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Reviews are welcomed. :) **

Ch. New feelings

POV: Hinata

I was playing with my favorite stuffed bunny in my room when my mommy came in. She smiled down at me and sat down beside me. I could feel a big smile come to my face. Mommy's long dark blue hair was in a pretty ponytail with her head band holding it in place.

"Hinata? Would like to go with me on a mission?" I looked up at my mommy. She smiled gently down at me. I squeezed my yellow bunny to my chest and nodded. Mommy's face seemed to light up; she reached over and put me into her lap. I nuzzled into her and sighed happily.

Mommy and I packed a bag full of my stuff and sat it in front of the door.

Mommy laid me down in bed and tucked me in. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Before she was out of room I leaned up in my pink bed and asked her something.

"M-mommy? What am I s-suppose to do on this mission t-tomorrow?" She came back over and sat down beside me.

"Hinata, all I need you to do is be your sweet, kind self," mommy told me. I nodded my head and laid back down. My mommy tucked me in and kissed my forehead again. She turned on my little night light beside my bed and left my room with a smile on her face.

POV: Hinata's mom

As I walked to tell the third hokage office I couldn't help but feel awful for using my daughter like this. When I finally reached his office two anbu black ops were standing in front of his door. As I walked to the door they both bowed to me.

"Lady Hyuga," they both said at the same time. I smiled at them and bowed back to them. One of the men opened the door and I thanked them both. The third hokage looked up from the paper work on his desk and smiled kindly at me. I tried to return a smile to him but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Please Lady Hyuga have a seat," He told me. He motioned with his arm to the chair in front of him. I sat down without a word and hung my head low. He must have noticed something was bothering me because he got up from his desk and walked over to me.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder; I looked up at him with a pained expression. He looked down at me with a calm face. His eyes left mine and he walked over to the big windows in his office overlooking the village. He turned to me and waved me over.

I got up from the chair and went to stand by him. He looked out over the village while I looked up at the full moon. There was an awkward silence in his office; the only sound was from the ticking clock on the wall.

"Lady Hyuga, what is troubling you?" His voice was kind but also held strength within it. I sighed and swallowed the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"Lord Hokage. Isn't there any other person who can do this mission?" I turned to him with sadness in my eyes. "I don't mean to be rude. But Hinata is just to young for this. She's only five years old! Why did you choose her?" I pleaded for an answer. He turned to look at me and sighed.

"Lady Hyuga. You are aware that you're daughter is the only person in the whole village not to shun Naruto?" I nodded my head. Even though I warned her about him, she just didn't listen. "Well that quality is the reason why I picked her. Hinata is young but she may be the only person to help Gaara of the sand."

"What quality are you talking about Lord Hokage?" I asked him. I saw a gentle smile appear on his face.

"I'm speaking of her kindness," he told me. I could feel myself become very proud of my little Hinata. I felt myself become very scared though.

"But Lord Hokage what if Gaara of the sand ends up hurting or even killing Hinata?" I could feel tears come to my eyes. Lord Hokage turned back to his desk and sat back down. I couldn't take the silence, I snapped. I slammed my hands down on his desk and screamed at him. 

"Hokage! Answer me! Hinata is my eldest daughter and I would like to know the different outcomes of this mission!" The Hokage looked up at me with a serious expression. He calmly laid his hands on his desk and sighed.

"There are actually a few different outcomes with this mission Lady Hyuga and I apologize for not telling you beforehand. Please seat down and I will explain." I sat down in the chair never once taking my eyes off him. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Lady Hyuga there is a chance that Hinata or you could die during this mission. And you know quite well that this mission is also for helping Gaara of the sand but there is also another motive." He opened his eyes for the first time since he began his explanations. I threw my fist down on his desk.

"Tell me what the other motive is! Damn it!" I screamed louder than before. In a voice that was calmer then it should have been he answered me.

"The other motive is that we're hoping that Hinata and Gaara fall in love." I could feel my breath get stuck in my throat.

"But why at such a young age? They don't even know what love is," I told him.

"Lady Hyuga this mission is going to happen, even if you're not the one going with Hinata. I'm sorry but this is how this mission is." I nodded my head slowly.

"Will Hinata come back with me or stay there? And please tell me she can choose," I pleaded to him.

"For the time being, yes she can choose but when she turns thirteen she has to move there no acceptations," Hokage told me. His voice sounded so cold even if he didn't mean to sound that way. I could no longer hold back my tears. They just spilled over and I couldn't stop them.

"I'm such a terrible mother!" I sobbed. I didn't hear Hokage get up but I felt his arms wrap around me.

"No you're not. You're a wonderful mother and a great ninja," he told me. I felt like such a little kid sobbing into his robes. After I was done crying I asked for forgiveness from the hokage. He didn't say anything instead he gave me a hug.

"No Lady Hyuga I'm sorry," I could the sadness in his voice. I smiled.

"Thank you." I left his office and ran off to my house where my little girls were waiting.

**I hope that this wasn't to bad. And this chapter is more like an introduction then a real chapter. Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. I'm not so sure if I should. I hope you enjoyed my first Naruto fanfiction. And don't worry Gaara will appear soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who have read my story and that reviewed. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 2 Lonely

POV: Hinata's mom

The morning light was just coming up as I carried my little Hinata on my back. Neji was walking along side my right side with my sleeping little baby, Hanabi in his arms and my husband was walking along side my left.

I kissed my husband on the lips and smiled. I could see the worry in his eyes. I lightly touched his cheek and kissed him again.

"Don't worry honey. Everything will be fine, I promise," I told him with a smile. He nodded his head and patted Hinata on the head and kissed her forehead. I knelt down and kissed Neji's and Hanabi's forehead. "Be good Neji and watch after Hanabi for me."

Neji nodded his head and bowed to me. I smiled down at him and started walking out of the village. I waved back to my farewell party and jumped off. I've been jumping for about an hour when Hinata woke up.

"Mommy, where are we?" She asked. I turned my head and smiled at her.

"Were about two days away from the Sand village," I told her. Hinata smiled at me and nuzzled into the back of my neck. The journey was going quickly; we were now only a night away from the sand village. Hinata jumped off my back and went to gather some berries while I got the camp ready. She came back with a smile on her face and two handfuls of berries.

As the sun sank behind the trees and the moon hang high above us, I looked over to see Hinata was chasing fireflies. I smiled and went back to watching the stars. Hinata came giggling over to me and holding something in her hands.

"Look mommy! I caught a flashy bug!" She giggled. She sat down in my lap and opened her hands. One firefly sat in the middle of her small hand. I put my chin on top of her head and hugged her. She watched the firefly in the palm of her just giggling every so often. I could feel my eyes drift shut.

"Hey mommy. Why do flashy bugs glow?" She asked me. I hugged her closer to me and smiled.

"Fireflies glow because they know it makes others happy," I told her. Hinata looked up at me and then back to the firefly in her hand.

"Oh. Ok." She got out my lap being very careful not to hurt the firefly. She stood on her tip toes and reached her arms up way above her head and let the firefly go. Hinata looked at fly away with a content smile on her face.

"Hinata why did you let it go?" I asked her. She turned to me with a blush on her cheeks. She poked her two index fingers together and smiled.

"Well I didn't want to keep all that happiness to myself. I just thought that maybe someone else needed a smile more than me," she told me. She ran over to me and hugged me around my neck. "And besides that I got mommy to make me smile."

Tears came to my eyes as I held my little girl in my arms. One tear escaped and ran down my cheek. Hinata looked up at me and wiped away my tear. The light from the moon made her short dark hair glow and her smile seemed to glow as well.

"It's time to go to sleep Hinata," I smiled. I laid her down beside me and we both drifted into a good sleep.

* * *

_Next morning-_

POV: Hinata

Mommy and I woke up when the sun did. She got everything packed and I climbed onto her back. As the sun got higher and higher I could feel the air become drier. I leaned up and gently pulled on mommy's hair.

"Yes sweetheart?" She looked at me out of the corner of her beautiful eyes and smiled.

"What's the sand village like?" Mommy went silent for a few seconds, thinking I think. After what seemed like hours of quietness's she spoke.

"Well honey it's nothing like the leaf village," she told me.

"Really? Wow! I thought every place was like the leaf village. How is it different mommy?"

"Well the air is drier and there's not as much green land. But the most beautiful and rarest flowers bloom there," she told me softly.

"Really have you ever seen one?" I asked her.

"Seen what? One of those flowers? No but I would love to see one," she said.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"The type of flower I want to see is a dark purple color. And its petal's are so delicate that even the smallest gust of wind can tear them off," she told me.

"Ok. Then it's settled as long as we're going to be in the sand village I'll get you that flower," I smiled. Mommy turned to look at me with a sad look on her face. "Mommy why do you look so sad?"

Mommy turned away from me and shook her head.

"It's nothing Hinata, don't worry about it," mommy told me. I nodded and went back to being quiet. I could myself become tired so I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes again I saw that I was staring up at a sand looking ceiling. I leaned up and saw that my mommy was seating in front of a desk with a mirror on it. Her long blue hair was in a pony tail like always but it was just a normal head band holding it back not her leaf head band.

She wasn't in her ninja clothing. She looked like a normal person. She was wearing long pants with a dark blue shirt. She turned to me with a smile on her face. She turned back to the desk and grabbed some clothes off of it.

She sat down beside me and gave me a hug. She placed the clothes on my lap. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Hinata you get dressed then you can go out and play. Okay?" Her voice was so sweet sounding. I smiled at her and nodded. She closed the door and I laid out my clothes. The navy blue shorts stopped at my knees and the bright purple shirt was really pretty. Finally I put my fluffy white coat back on.

When I opened the door I saw mommy was standing in front of a counter just looking at it. In the middle of the room was a small table, enough to fit three people. And there was another door that led to the bathroom because I could see a sink in it.

"Mommy. Can I go out and play?" I asked. She turned to me and nodded with a smile on her face. I walked over to her and pulled on her pant leg. She knelt down so she was on my eye level. I hugged her around the neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back mommy," I smiled. I ran to the door beside the bathroom and opened it.

"Hinata," I heard mommy whisper. I turned to her with a smile.

"Yes mommy?"

"Be careful," she told me. I nodded and closed the door behind me. I walked down the dark hallway until I came to some stairs. I skipped down the stairs while holding on the wall. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs all I saw was sand and buildings.

As I walked down the sandy sidewalk I heard some kids laughing. I followed the sound of laughter until I came to a play ground. I saw a bunch of kids playing tag. I sat down and watched them, until a girl with dark brown hair in a pony tail came over to me.

"You know you can play with us," she told me. I stood up and brushed myself off. She grabbed me by the hand pulled me over to her friends. "Oh by the way I'm Rin. Who are you?"

"I-I'm Hinata," I told her. I met her friends and played for a while. I had to sit out for a while to catch my breath when I saw a little boy sitting on the swings all by himself. His only friend was the teary bear he was holding.

'_He looks so lonely.' _I felt so sad for him. I stood up and started walking towards him, when I felt a strong hand pull on my arm. I looked back and saw Rin was tugging me the other way.

"What are you doing Hinata?" She whispered at me loudly.

"I'm going to say hi to that boy over there," I told her, while pointing to the boy.

"Are you stupid? That's Gaara of the sand! He's a monster!" I could feel myself become sadder for the little boy. I got out of Rin's grasp and started walking over to him.

"Hinata if you don't stop, I won't be your friend anymore!" I stopped to look at her then back to the little boy.

"Well then, bye bye," I told her. And I continued to walk towards him.

"If he kills you don't blame me!" Rin shouted. I just didn't listen to her. The little boy's back was to me but I could his dark red colored hair was full of sand. I reached up with a shaky hand to get some of the sand out of his hair when I was dragged to the ground.

I looked down and saw that sand was circled around my ankle. I could see a little trickle of blood run down my leg. I looked back up and saw that the boy was looking down at me. His eyes held so much sadness I didn't want to make him look any sadder so I started to giggle.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I looked down at the giggling girl.

"Wow. Gaara you can really hurt someone if you tried," she smiled. I told the sand to let her go and it did. She stood up and brushed herself off. She came around and grabbed the swing beside me and started to swing.

"What are you doing," I asked her.

"I'm swinging silly," she giggled. I held on to my bear tighter.

"I didn't mean that. I meant why are you over here? Talking to me?" She stopped swinging and looked at me.

"Because I thought that you could use a friend," she smiled. I could feel my cheeks become hot for some reason. She stood up from her swing and stood in front of me. She reached out her hand to me.

"Hi I'm Hinata," she told me. Hesitantly I reached out my hand and took her hand in mine. As soon as she knew I trusted her she pulled me from my swing and started pulling me away from the playground.

"W-where are we going?" She turned to me with a shy smile.

"Were going on a walk," Hinata told me. I gave her a small smile. Hinata started acting silly and making me laugh. We were about to turn a corner when a rock hit Hinata in the head. She knelt down and blood started coming out, she put her hand on it.

"Hinata! Who did this?" I screamed. I saw a group of villagers with more rocks in hand. I helped Hinata up and we ran. I could hear the villagers' right on our tails.

Out of nowhere Hinata dragged me to a building and took me up the stairs. She opened a door and closed it behind us. Hinata leaned against the door and gasped for air. I knelt down and put my hands on my knees.

"Oh Hinata! What happened?" I turned to see a very beautiful woman standing in the middle in front of a sink. She came over and kneeled in front of Hinata. She lifted Hinata's bangs and took a good look at the cut. The woman smiled at her and picked her up and sat her down at the table. She looked over at me with the same gentle smile.

"You're welcome to take a seat," the woman smiled. I nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Hinata. She smiled at me while the woman tended to her cut. After the woman was done she gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead near her cut.

"Oh mommy. This is Gaara, Gaara this is Mommy," Hinata smiled.

"Hello," I whispered. Hinata's mom ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

"Why hello Gaara it's nice to meet you," she told me softly. I could feel tears come to my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but they just kept falling down my face.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Hinata asked me. I opened my teary eyes to see Hinata and her mommy looking at me with worry.

"I…-hic- don't…h-have a mom," I cried. I don't know what happened next but I felt my sand make a barrier around me. I looked up and saw Hinata's mom pushing through the sand, her arms were getting cut but she didn't stop.

When she made it through the sand she reached out her arms and gave me a hug. I didn't know what to do so I stayed still. She looked at me with a smile. Hinata's mom was bleeding but she didn't seem to care. She picked me up like a baby and sat me in her lap. She rose her bleeding up to Hinata, waving her over.

Hinata jumped down from her chair. Her mom picked her up and sat Hinata down on her other leg. Hinata leaned into her mom and I did the same. Before I knew it I could feel my eyes become heavy. Hinata's mom picked us up and walked to the bedroom. She laid Hinata and I down and pulled the covers over us.

Hinata's mom kissed Hinata's forehead then mine. She turned on a little night light beside Hinata. She blew a kiss to both of us and closed the door behind her.

"Gaara?" I heard Hinata's small voice.

"Yes?" I asked. Hinata moved over and put her arm over me.

"My mommy can be yours too," She told me. I turned to my side and faced her.

"I would like that Hinata," I whispered to her with a shy smile. Hinata put her forehead against mine and sighed.

"Big brother Neji always did this when I was sad," she whispered. "Does this make you feel better Gaara?" I could feel myself relax for the first time in a while.

"Yes," I told her. Even though I couldn't go to sleep myself I felt like I was having a wonderful dream. Because through the whole I got to watch an angel sleep.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter wasn't confusing to anyone. I have to say that I think this is one of the sweetest chapters I have ever written. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad that so many people liked the last chapter. But this next chapter is a bit sad. **

**-Hides behind the nearest rock- Please don't hate me for this chapter!**

**Enough of me talking. On with the story!**

**And like always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 3 Am I a monster?

POV: Gaara

In the middle of the night Hinata's forehead started to sweat and feel warm. I got out of bed and went to look for her or our mom. I walked through the kitchen area to the living room. I found her sleeping on a red couch with a sheet pulled over her. I walked over to her side and gently pushed her shoulder.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," I whispered. Hinata's mom gave me a sleepy smile; she leaned up and rubbed her eyes. Her pretty long hair was sticking up everywhere I had to stop the laughter that threatened to come out.

"What's wrong Gaara?" She asked me with a yawn. I grabbed her arm and tried to pull her to Hinata's room. She got up and followed me into the bedroom. When she got to the room she sat down by Hinata, I stood behind her.

Hinata's mom moved Hinata's bangs from her forehead and out her forehead against hers. She sighed and tucked in Hinata tightly into bed. She stood up and gently pushed me out of the room. I looked back at Hinata to see her face was all red and sweating.

Hinata's mom closed the door behind her quietly and sighed.

"Is it my fault Hinata's sick?" I whispered. Hinata's mom looked down at me; she knelt down in front of me and pulled me into tight hug. I could feel something wet on my shoulder. Hinata's mom pulled back and I saw tears were streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away but more tears just came from her eyes.

"Gaara why would you even ask that?" She placed her forehead against mine and smiled really sadly at me. "Gaara you make Hinata happier then I have ever seen her." She looked me in the eyes and sighed.

"Gaara. Can you promise me something?" She asked me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I nodded my head. "Can you please make sure that if anything should happen to me, can you watch over Hinata for me?"

"Of course, Hinata's my one true friend," I whispered. She grabbed me into another hug.

"Thank you Gaara," she told me. She kissed my forehead and smiled. The sun peeked through the kitchen window and it streamed across her gentle smiling face.

"You know…I know someone who can make some medicine for Hinata," I shyly smiled at her.

"Really? Would this person mind making some?" She asked. I shook my head and headed towards the door.

"Don't worry I'll be back," I told her with a smile.

"Gaara," she called softly before I closed the door. I turned to her. "Be careful," she told me with a smile. I could feel a happy smile appear on my face; I nodded at her and left without another word. I took the stairs two at a time.

I ran down the street going towards Yashamaru's house. Thankfully the sun was up high enough that everyone was a wake. As I walked to Yashamaru I could feel a smile on my face. As I walked up the playground where I met Hinata a bunch of kids from yesterday sent me glares.

A girl with a brown pony tail stepped forward.

"What did you do to Hinata you monster!" She screamed at me.

"I …I didn't do anything and I'm not a monster," I whispered. The kids threw a bunch of rocks at me. I crouched down and covered my head with my arms.

"Monster!" They kept yelling.

'_I'm not a monster! Hinata doesn't think I am! Please stop! I don't want to hurt you!' _I opened my eyes and all I saw was their ugly expressions and all I felt was anger.

'_DIE! DIE! DIE!' _I screamed in my head. I opened my eyes and saw the sand do after the running kids. Right before the sand hit the kids Yashamaru stood in front of the kids and took the blow from the sand.

"Gaara please stop!" Yashamaru yelled. I stopped seeing red and the sand came back to me. Yashamaru walked over to me and took my hand in his. We walked back to his place and he led me to his living room.

"Gaara stay in here while I get bandaged up," he told me. He left the room and I turned to see my mother's picture on a table. Her short brown hair looked beautiful, her eyes looked like Temari's and mine, and a soft smile was on her face.

But for some reason her face didn't seem as welcoming as Hinata's mom. That's when I remembered what I came here for. Yashamaru came back into the room with bandages all over his arms.

"Yashamaru I'm sorry I hurt you," I whispered. He smiled down at me.

"Oh don't worry about it Gaara it's no big deal they'll heal in no time," he told me. I looked down from his eyes.

"Yashamaru I know I have no right to ask but can you make me some medicine for a cold?" I asked him.

"Sure but why do you need it Gaara?" He asked. I could feel my cheeks become warm again.

"Well my friend Hinata is sick," I told him. He walked out of the room and motioned for me to follow him. I did as he instructed.

* * *

POV: Yashamaru

I could feel anger through me but I kept a calm happy face on.

"So Gaara you made a friend?" I asked him. He smiled up at me and nodded.

'_How dare you smile like that! You killed my big sister! You have no right to smile you monster!'_ I sighed and swallowed my words. We made it to my medicine making room and I started making the medicine.

"What's wrong Yashamaru?" He asked me with worry. I looked down at him and smiled.

"It's nothing Gaara don't you worry about it," I told him. He nodded at me and watched as I made the medicine.

'_What's wrong you ask. It's you Gaara. That's what's wrong with me. I can barely stand to be near you.' _Gaara quietly watched me as I made the medicine. I kept a smile on my face the whole time. I put the finished medicine into a bag and gave to Gaara. I walked him to the door.

"Thank you so much Yashamaru," he smiled. I gave him one back and patted him on the head.

"No problem Gaara. Be safe and I hope your friend gets better," I smiled. He waved good bye and ran down the street. I closed the door behind me and sank to the floor.

'_You don't know it Gaara but I'm going to try to kill you tonight.'_ I laughed softly at the thought.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I ran back to Hinata's place with the medicine Yashamaru made. I made sure that the medicine was safely in my hands before I ran up the stairs. When I opened the door I saw Hinata was sitting at the table with a blanket wrapped around her. Hinata's mom was standing in front of the stove cooking something.

"Gaara," Hinata weakly smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I walked over the table and put the bag of medicine on the table. Hinata's mom turned around and smiled at me. She walked over to the table and picked up the medicine.

"Is this it Gaara?" Hinata's mom asked me. I nodded my head and gave her a shy smile. She bent down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Gaara." She went back to the stove and placed the bag beside it.

I walked over to Hinata and took her hand in mine.

"Do you feel any better Hinata?"

* * *

POV: Hinata

I gave Gaara a smile and nodded my head.

"I feel a lot better now that you're here," I told him. I saw his face become as red as a cherry. I giggled at him and kissed his cheek. The heat from his cheeks made my lips feel warm. I could feel my cheeks become warmer then what they already were.

I heard mommy giggle behind me. I turned around to see her smiling brightly at us. She laid the soup she was using to fix the chicken noodle soup with down and came over and gave us both a hug.

"You're both so cute," she laughed. I giggled with mommy and I could see Gaara smiling bigger than normal. She got up and started stirring the soup again. I turned back to Gaara to see he was looking down at the floor without a smile. Without saying a word he let go of my hand and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Am I a monster?" I heard him whisper. I looked at him then to mommy. Mommy turned off the stove and walked over to him.

"Gaara why would you ask that?" She asked him softly.

"Some kids today were throwing rocks at me and called me a monster," he told us. I could hear the sadness in his voice. Mommy bent down and gave him a hug.

"Gaara you're not a monster," she told him gently. His face to break because more tears then I have ever seen from one person started spilling from his eyes. Mommy picked him up and put him in her lap. I could feel tears start to flow from my eyes.

Mommy picked up Gaara and walked over to me and picked me up as well.

"It's okay. I'm here," mommy told us gently. Gaara stopped crying and got off her lap. Without a word he opened the front door.

"Gaara, where are you going? It's almost sunset," mommy told him. He didn't even turn to her; he just left like the boogie man was on his tail.

"Oh dear," mommy said. She sat me down and put the soup into a bowl. She sat it in front of me and put some powder stuff in it. Mommy tightened the blanket around me and kissed my forehead.

"Hinata I'm going to look for Gaara. You stay put and eat you're soup," she smiled. I smiled back at her and nodded. She was about to leave when I could have sworn on my favorite toy that she said farewell. I looked towards the closed door and became worried. So I ate all my soup real fast and ran out the door after her.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I sat on top of a roof building with fear, anger and confusion running through my veins.

'_How could she say she's there? No one likes me. I don't even like me. What makes Hinata and her mom like me so much? I'll just ruin their lives! I Know I will!'_ I could feel more tears come to my eyes. I held my head in between my arms and cried.

Out of nowhere the sand made a shell around me to protect me from the weapons being thrown at me. I liked over my shoulder to see a ninja with their face covered. I became more angry then anything.

'_I never did anything to deserve this! Why me?' _The sand threw the ninja to the floor. I walked over to the person to see that the sand tore off the person's mask. As I walked closer I could see a blood stained smile on…

"Yashamaru?" I screamed. I felt the inside of me feel really weak. I bent down and from the pain.

* * *

POV: Hinata's mom

I ran down the alley ways looking for Gaara. When I heard almost animal like scream come from a roof top. I ran towards and I could smell blood. I jumped to the top to see Gaara standing over a dead corpse of a ninja. I thought I saw tears flowing down his face.

"Gaara are you ok?" I asked him. I walked a little closer to him and saw that what I thought was tears was actually blood, streaming down from his forehead. I gasped and stopped in my tracks. Gaara looked up at me with a blank look on his face. And that scared me more than the blood. I took another step closer him but was stopped in my tracks by his sand.

The sand rose up around my body; Gaara held his arm up and threw it to the right which made the sand throw me against the wall. I gasped as my body made a strong impact to the wall. I felt a small trickle of blood stream from my mouth. Gaara walked over to me and looked down at me. I could feel death coming for me. I looked up and saw true sadness on his face. He knelt down beside me and hugged himself.

"Gaara don't cry for me," I told him. My arm felt heavy as I lifted it up and patted his head. He looked at me through his tears. I laid my hand back on the ground. Gaara took my hand and held with both of his.

"Don't you hate me? Yashamaru hated me," he told me in a small voice. I smiled and shook my head no.

"No Gaara, I could never hate you. You are far to precious for me to hate," I told him. He gave me a confused look.

"I'm not precious, I would be better off dead!" He cried. I got my hand out of his grasp and gave him a one handed hug.

"Gaara don't ever say that again. Don't ever believe that. Because every life no matter how small it may seem to others is always worth something," I told him. I looked over at him and gave him a smile. "Gaara you were born for a reason and if right now you don't know the reason, keep fighting and you'll find it."

* * *

POV: Gaara

This woman dying in front of me because of me kept a smile on her face. She held me tightly like she really meant what she said.

"Gaara, do you want to kill others?" She asked me. I shook my head and more tears came to my eyes.

"Then don't. Gaara you're to sweet of a person to resort to killing. And besides that you Hinata, she'll always be by your side," she whispered. Her voice was becoming weaker and weaker.

"How do you know that?" I asked her in a cold voice. She lightly giggled.

"Hinata loves you Gaara, you make her happy. And when she asks what happened to me tell her what really happened and tell her why you did it," her whisper was becoming raspy. I nodded my head and leaned in to hear her heart beat. It was getting slower and slower.

"Gaara do you remember that promise you made me?" She asked.

_Flash back-_

"_Gaara. Can you promise me something?" She asked me. I could hear the sadness in her voice. I nodded my head. "Can you please make sure that if anything should happen to me, can you watch over Hinata for me?" _

I looked up her face to see her smiling at the moon. Her face looked so peaceful. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Do you promise me Gaara?" she asked me. I knew this was going to be her final words.

"Yes. I promise to watch over Hinata no matter what," I told her. She gave me a weak smile and nodded her head. I stood up and looked up at the moon as well.

"Gaara?" I looked back down at her.

"Yes?"

"Make sure to always smile," she whispered. She took on one last raspy breath and closed her beautiful eyes. I kissed her forehead.

"Good bye mom," I whispered.

"M-mommy?" I heard Hinata. I looked up and saw her at the entrance of the stairs. She ran over to her and hugged mom. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Gaara what happened?" She asked. I gave her a sorry look.

"I killed her," I told her simply. She looked at me with fear in her eyes then back to her dead mom.

"W-why?" She asked. I turned away from her and looked up at the moon.

"I killed her because I wanted to make you hate me," I told her. I heard Hinata stand up and walk over to me. She stood in front of me with tears streaming down her face. She brought her hand back to slap me; the sting from her slap didn't surprise me as much as that my sand didn't stop her.

'_How is she able to do that?' _Hinata brought me into a hug.

"Gaara I could never hate you. Don't you get it?" She cried into my shoulder. I slowly brought my arms up and hugged her back.

"You should hate me though. I killed your mom," I told her.

"She was your mommy too Gaara. She loved you and I love you. I could never in my life hate you." She brought me out of the hug and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back. She walked around me to her or our mom and kissed her forehead.

"Love you mommy," she whispered. I could see fresh tears start to stream down her face. Hinata gently took our mom's head band and tied it loosely around her neck.

"Hinata if you don't hate me why did you slap me?" She turned to me with a sad smile on her face.

"I smacked you because you were being dumb."

"Dumb?" She nodded her head.

"You thought you could make mommy or me hate you. And that was just plain dumb," she smiled.

"Gaara what happened to your forehead?" She asked with worry.

I reached up felt the dry blood on my forehead. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We can worry about that later," I gave her a small smile. She nodded and started walking over to me.

* * *

POV: Hinata

I walked over to Gaara with pain in my heart. I looked back at my mommy and saw how peaceful looking she looked under the moon light. I walked over to Gaara and started to cry into his shoulder. We sat down on that roof crying together for a while, when I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye.

When I looked up I saw one single flashy bug flying around.

"Gaara look a flashy bug," I smiled through my tears. More and more flashy bugs surrounded us.

"What are they doing here?" Gaara asked. I giggled at him and held his hand in mine.

"They knew we needed some happiness right now," I giggled. After a while of crying and laughing. My eyes got heavy and I went to sleep.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter came out ok. I don't this chapter but someone had to die. I cried a few parts while I was writing it. lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update the story but some other stuff came up. Ok well this chapter five years later. Hinata and Gaara are both ten years old. While Kankuro is eleven and Temari is twelve. This chapter is mainly just to show what daily life is like in their family.**

**Enjoy the chapter and like always reviews are welcomed! :) **

* * *

Ch. 4 Family life

POV: Hinata

_Five years later-_

"Hinata! Come on! It's time to get up!" Yelled Temari through my bed room door. I pulled the covers over my head and sighed. I heard my door open and footsteps on my floor. I tightened my grip on the sheets covering my head.

I could see a shadow cast over me. I could tell it was Temari, I could see her four short ponytails. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them off. I turned onto my stomach and put my pillow over my head.

"Come on Temari! It's to early!" I whined through the pillow. I heard her sigh and walk out of the room. I peeked out of underneath my pillow. I didn't see Temari in my room so I closed my eyes and tried to get some more sleep.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I was walking to the kitchen when I pasted Hinata's room. The door was wide open so I looked in. Hinata's room like always was a bright purple color. I saw her sleeping form in bed with a pillow over her head. I chuckled a little when I saw that her pajamas matched her room.

Her pajama bottoms were quite revealing but she wore a big purple t-shirt. I could feel a slight blush come to my cheeks. I walked over to her and sat beside her. I pulled the pillow off her head to see her peaceful sleeping face. Her long dark hair was all messy and so were her short bangs. I let a smile come to my face.

"M-mommy…," Hinata whispered in her sleep. I saw one single tear fall from her eyes. I wiped it away and gently pushed her shoulder.

"Hinata…Hinata it's time to get up," I whispered. She slowly opened hers eyes, revealing her beautiful moon like eyes. She turned on her back and sat up. Hinata looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning Gaara," she smiled. I smiled back at her and nodded. When she looked down and saw she was wearing her pajamas she covered herself and hit me with the pillow. I got off the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow on the floor.

* * *

POV: Temari

I was tugging half awake Kankuro to the kitchen to get something to eat when I pasted by Hinata's room. I pressed myself against the wall and Kankuro followed suit. I looked over at his makeup free face, messy hair and shushed him.

We both peeked into Hinata's room. On one side Hinata stood with a serious look and Gaara stood on the other with an even fiercer look.

"So we meet again, mysterious stranger," Hinata told Gaara in a low voice. She took a small step forward.

"Yes. But this is my town Wild Jane," he told her in a low tone. He took a big step forward. I could feel myself about to laugh but thankfully Kankuro put his hand over my mouth. I looked at him and saw he was also trying not to laugh.

"Draw!" We heard them both yell. I looked up and saw that they were running at each other with the pillows. They hit each other at the same time and feathers flew every from the pillow cases.

'_Well that explains why they're both covered in feathers every morning.' _I smiled. I saw through the feathers that the pillow fight was getting funny. Hinata jumped on her bed and threw her pillow at Gaara.

"Yes! Wild Jane is the winner!" Hinata cheered. Hinata did a pose where she was using her hand as a gun and shot Gaara, he dramatically fell to the floor, pretending he was shot.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled. He leaned up and looked at her. After about three seconds of silence they broke down laughing. I pulled Kankuro away from the room and down the stairs, making a clean escape. After we were out of ear shot of the room I started laughing, Kankuro did as well.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?" Kankuro laughed. I nodded my head I couldn't speak I was laughing to hard. I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. After we were both done laughing we stood up and faced each other.

"Kankuro lets never talk about that," I told him. He nodded his head in agreement. We both went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

* * *

POV: Gaara

After our pillow fight to the death Hinata and I tried to pick up all the feathers and put them back in the pillow cases. We got most of them and Hinata turned to me. I saw a feather was still stuck in her hair so I reached and got it.

"Gaara will you please leave so I can get dress?" She smiled cutely at me. I nodded my head and left. Hinata closed the door behind me. I leaned against the wall facing her room, waiting patiently for her to come out. I sighed and ran a hand through my messy dark red hair.

'_When did I start to think she was cute? She's Hinata! Not a girl! Girls are gross!...right?_' I was brought out of my thoughts by Hinata's door opening. Hinata stepped out of her room and closed the door behind her.

She was wearing shorts up to her knees, a white shirt with short sleeves and a hood, her long dark hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and our mother's head band was tied loosely around her neck. I could feel another blush come to my face. I looked to the floor trying to hide it.

'_Stop blushing! You have no reason to blush!' _I screamed in my head. I looked up at Hinata and saw a worried look on her face. She walked over to me and touched my forehead.

"Gaara are you sick? Your face is all red," she told me softly. I lightly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the stairs.

"Y-yes I'm fine Hinata," I told her. I couldn't look back at her because I could feel my blush become worse. As I pulled her down the stairs I glanced back to see her pale cheeks were red as well as mine. When I pushed the door open to the kitchen, Temari looked up from what she cooking and smiled at us.

"Hey guys. Breakfast is almost ready, go on in the dining room and it will be out there in a moment," Temari winked at us. I nodded and pulled Hinata to the door on the other side of the kitchen. I pushed the door open and saw Kankuro sleeping on the long table.

His arms were limp by his sides; his head was the only thing that kept him from falling on the floor.

"Um…Gaara," I turned back to Hinata to see she was looking down and had her free hand in front of her face. She was biting on her index finger and her face was as red as a cheery. I followed her gaze to see I was holding her hand. I dropped her and looked away from her with a blush.

* * *

POV: Hinata

I brought up the hand Gaara was holding to close to my face.

'_Gaara was just holding my hand!' _I screamed excitedly in my head. I was brought out of my thoughts by Gaara gently poking me in my shoulder. I looked up at him with a bad blush across my face to see his cheeks had a light pink tint to them.

He put his finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I smiled and nodded at him. He tip toed over to the sleeping Kankuro. Gaara used the sand to silently move the chair away from the table. Every slowly Kankuro's head got closer and closer to the edge, until finally it was off and his head headed directly to the floor.

"Ouch!" Kankuro screamed. He jumped up and turned to Gaara, who was smiling innocently up at him. Kankuro cracked his knuckles and gave Gaara a death glare.

"I will give you to the count of three," Kankuro mumbled. Gaara looked up at him and ran under the table. Kankuro didn't bother counting he dove right after Gaara. They ran around the table a few times until Kankuro tackled Gaara.

"HA! Got you, you little runt!" Kankuro cheered. Kankuro had Gaara trapped; he was holding him down by both his arms and sat down on his legs. Kankuro cleared his throat and dangled a snot ball right over Gaara's face.

"Don't do it Kankuro! That's just sick!" Gaara screamed. I rushed to his help. I jumped on Kankuro's back and sent him falling over sideways. I tightened my legs around his waist and tried to hold on. I saw Gaara stand up and tackle Kankuro too.

"OH NO! The squirts got me! Help Temari! Help!" He faked cried with a smile on his face. We heard the door open, we all looked up from our horsing around to see Temari roll her and smile. She walked over to us and patted Gaara on the head.

"What am I going to do with you three," she smiled. We all stood up and sat down at the table. I sat down by Gaara. He sat across from Kankuro and Temari sat at the front of the table. I went into the kitchen to help Temari on the table.

"Thanks for the help Hinata," she smiled down at me. I smiled back at her and took Gaara's out first, Temari took out mine, and then I carried Kankuro's while she carried her own.

We ate in silence until Temari spoke.

"After breakfast lets train for a little bit then we can go shopping. OK?" She asked. I nodded. I looked over at Kankuro to see he stopped shoving food into his mouth long enough to say yes. I looked at Gaara to see him nod.

We took are dirty dishes to the kitchen and sat them down in the sink. Before we could go to the training grounds we had to get are battle equipment. I didn't have anything to get so I just walked with Gaara.

We walked to his room in a comfortable silence. Gaara's room was right beside mine so it take long to get there. I looked to my room and remembered something that I needed to get.

"Hey Gaara I need to get something. I'll meet you at the training grounds," I told him. He smiled and nodded at me. I ran to my room and opened my closet doors. Inside I headed straight to the back of the closet where a lone shoe box lied. In it was the one single thing I had left from my mother, well except for her head band which I wear every day.

I gently lifted the small gold bracelet out of the shoe box and put it in my pocket. I only get it out once a year. It's was way for me to remember my mom on the anniversary of her death. Nobody really likes to talk about it so every year we just take a big shopping trip on the day she died.

As I closed my bedroom door behind me I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned to see no one was behind me. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking to Gaara's room. Again I felt someone grab my shoulder; I turned around real quick but saw no one. I was about to knock on Gaara's door when yet again I felt someone grab my shoulder. I was prepared this time and grabbed the hand before turning around.

I turned around and threw whoever it was over my shoulder with all my strength. I looked down to see Kankuro, who was knocked down on the floor. I let go of his limp arm and felt my whole face go red from embarrassment. I knelt down beside him and lightly slapped his now makeup covered face.

When that didn't work I grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt and starting to shake him.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I left my room with my gourd on my back and closed the door behind me. When I looked up I saw Hinata violently shaking a knocked out Kankuro. I cleared my throat and Hinata looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hinata what happened?" I asked her. She let go off Kankuro and dried her tears.

"He kept touching my shoulder so I finally just flipped him over but I didn't know it was him!" She screamed. I smiled gently at her and walked over to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata go on ahead I'll take care of him," I told her. She stood up and hugged me, and ran down the hall.

"Thank you Gaara!" She yelled cheerfully. I watched her leave with a smile on my face. I turned to Kankuro who was now a wake and rubbing his head. I stood beside him and gave him a cocky smile. He looked up at me with annoyance.

"Wow. You got beat up by a girl," I told him. He jumped up from the floor and gave me a glare.

"Shut up Gaara!" He yelled. I started to walk away from him in a safe distance.

"Yeah I'm so scared sissy boy," I called. I looked back and saw he was running after me. I started to run down the hall with a big smile on my face.

* * *

POV: Temari

Hinata was kind enough to help me carry some training equipment to the training field. The field was right behind our big house and had a lot of shade thanks to the trees that bloomed there. Thanks to Gaara's sand for some reason things like trees and flowers could bloom better.

As we sat down the equipment I heard the back down slam open. Hinata and I turned around to see Gaara being chased by one ticked off Kankuro. The race pasted us and around the trees. I heard Hinata giggle; I looked down at her and saw her giggling into her small hand.

I whistled to get their attention. Thankfully Gaara ran behind me and Kankuro stopped right before he ran into me.

"Ok since you're so full of energy lets fight Kankuro! Gaara and Hinata you two practice fighting together," I told them. Hinata nodded as well as Gaara.

* * *

_Two hours of later-_

POV: Hinata

I could feel sweat drop from my face onto the ground. I looked over at Gaara who was sitting by me in the shade. He didn't look tired at all, but his sand does all his fighting for him. Temari and Kankuro were both sitting down too.

Temari had her giant fan leaned against a tree, And Kankuro was fixing up his puppet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and wiped it on Gaara.

"What did you just wipe on me?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"You weren't sweating so I gave you some of mine," I giggled. He gave me a grossed out look. He wiped his arm wear I wiped it on him and put it back on me.

"There. Now were even," he smiled shyly at me. Temari stood up and grabbed her fan.

"Okay guys. Take a shower and then we'll all go shopping!" She cheered. Temari raced off to the house and I was right behind her. I ran to my room, jumped into my private bathroom and took a quick shower.

I got dressed in a cute white sun dress and raced to Temari's room. When I got there she was just coming out of her room with shorts and a t-shirt on.

"Temari!" I called. She looked up at me and smiled. I ran over to her.

"Wow Hinata. That sun dress looks so cute on you," she smiled. I could feel a blush come to my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Temari grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. Kankuro and Gaara were already waiting at the front door. Temari ran down the stairs pulling me along with her.

"Sorry were a little late," Temari smiled.

We all left the house and went to go shopping. As we made it down one of the streets, a sign caught my eye.

Torhu's Jewelry and toys

I grabbed Gaara's t-shirt sleeve and pulled him down to the shop. In the window it had stuffed animals and beautiful dolls. I looked around and saw that Gaara and I were the only ones looking in. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Gaara. Let's go in," I told him. He nodded. He walked over to the door and opened it for me. I smiled at him and walked on in.

The inside of the shop was just beautiful looking. There was two glass counters lined along the left wall, they were both filled with all kinds of jewelry. The rest of the shop was filled with toys and books were everywhere.

"Wow Gaara. Look at all the toys," I cheered.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I watched with happiness as Hinata looked at all the toys with a big smile. While she was busy looking at all the toys I went over to the glass counters.

"Hello young man. Can I help you today?" I looked up and saw a kind looking old woman. I shook my head no.

"No not right now. But I'll ask if I need any," I smiled bashfully at her. The woman smiled down at me and nodded. I looked at all the different necklaces when I saw the prefect one for Hinata.

'_That's ones just perfect for her!'_

* * *

POV: Hinata

I looked over at Gaara to make sure he wasn't looking. I saw that he was talking to a kind looking woman. I turned back to what I was looking at and hugged it to my chest so he won't see.

"Hinata are you ready to leave?" I heard him ask. I didn't turn to him. I didn't want him to see what I had.

"No. Just go on out and I'll meet you out there," I told him.

"Okay," he said. I waited for the door to open and close. I sighed in relief and took my purchase up to the nice lady.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I sighed in relief as soon as I made it outside. I put my little present to Hinata in my pocket and smiled. Soon enough Hinata came out with a small bag in her hand. She smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ok. Let's go find Temari and Kankuro," I smiled. She nodded. We walked back up the street we came from. As we rounded the next corner we found Kankuro trying to look cool in front of two pretty girls. They were laughing at him.

"So would you pretty ladies like to go some place with me," he smiled. They both looked at him then to each other.

"No. It's ok," one said.

"As if," said the other one and flipped her blonde hair at him. After that they walked away from him. He sighed and ran a hand through this hair.

"Poor Kankuro," Hinata said. I looked over and saw she had tears in her eyes. She walked over to Kankuro, he looked down at her and gave her 'don't you worry smile.' Hinata waved her hand so that he would come closer. He knelt down in front of her.

"What's wrong Hinata?" He asked. I could see a deep blush come across her face. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I could feel my heart skip a beat. Kankuro touched his cheek where she kissed it.

"Those to girls don't deserve my big brother," she smiled at him. Kankuro smiled at her and hugged her. He picked her up and hugged her more tightly.

"Thanks Hinata. That makes me feel better," I could see his smile. I walked over to them a poked Kankuro hard in the stomach. They both looked down at me.

"Put Hinata down," I told him. He smiled down at me.

"No can do squirt," he smiled. He ran off in the other direction. I ran after him, I looked up at Hinata and saw her face was as red a tomato. Finally Kankuro stopped running. Instead he hid behind Temari who by the looks of it was looking at some clothes. She looked at him then at me. I could see that was already two different bags on her arms.

'_Probably filled with clothes.'_

Temari looked back at Kankuro with a questioning look.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to run away from the boy who's trying to steal princess Hinata away from me," he told us. I rolled my eyes at him. Temari put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Well Hinata is indeed a princess but she isn't just yours. She's all of ours," Temari joked. Temari took red faced Hinata away from Kankuro and put her on the ground.

"Okay. So did everyone get what they need?" Temari asked. I felt my pocket for Hinata's gift and nodded. Hinata looked her bag and smiled.

"Yes. I'm ready," she told Temari. Kankuro just nodded his head. As we walked to home I looked over at Hinata who was hugging whatever she got from that shop close to her chest. The sun was setting when we got home so we all just went to our rooms, except for Hinata and me.

"Gaara meet me in my room in ten minutes," she whispered. I nodded my head. I got to my room and got into my pajamas then went to Hinata's room. I knocked her door lightly. She peeked out her door and pulled me by my arm. The light over her room gave room a warm look to it.

She stood in front of me with her pajamas on. She was hiding something behind her back and saw smiling at me. I was doing to the same thing to her. The velvet box in hands that I held behind my back held something that I knew Hinata would love.

"On the count of three let's bring out our presents," Hinata smiled. I nodded.

"One….two….three!" At that moment Hinata brought out a stuffed pure white rabbit with bright blue eyes that reminded me of Hinata's. Hinata put the rabbit in my arms and gently took the box from my hand.

* * *

POV: Hinata

I opened up the velvet purple box to find a beautiful necklace in it. I could feel tears come to my eyes. It had a pure gold chain and there was a little firefly hanging from it. I gently took it from the box and put it on. I walked over to Gaara and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Gaara," I smiled. He hugged me back. After that we crawled into my bed. I leaned close to and put my forehead against his but he was the one who put his arm over me. I could feel my eyes drift shut.

"Good night Gaara," I mumbled.

* * *

POV: Gaara

Once again I couldn't go to sleep myself but I got to watch an angel sleep. And that has always and always will be enough for me.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Hinata," I smiled.

* * *

**I know this chapter had no real reason except I wanted to put a funny chapter into the story and I also wanted to show how different the characters are in my story. I hope it doesn't suck. Lol. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long for me to update but I have been really busy. I hope you like this chapter. In this chapter I'm skipping forward a few years to when they're going to the leaf village for the chunin exams. And that weird teacher they had won't be in this story. To put it simply there, their own teachers, and they're not going there to destroy the leaf village. I know this is different but it's my fanfiction.**

**I hope you like it. **

**And like always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

Ch. 5 A blushing Gaara and a jealous Kankuro

_Two years later-_

POV: Hinata

"HA! Is that all you got Kankuro!" I shouted at him with a smile, as I avoided his puppet attack with ease. Gaara and Temari were sitting off on the side lines watching us both practice. Kankuro got control of his puppet and came at me again. I jumped out of the way just before he hit me, and he fell to the ground face first.

"Damn! Hinata! When did you get so fast?" Kankuro yelled at me. I giggled as I leaped in front of him. He looked up at me; his make-up was all screwed up. I smirked down at him.

"Well I did I learn from you big brother," I told him. Temari stood up from her seat and walked over to us.

"Once again for the 3rd time today, Hinata is the winner!" Temari cheered. Kankuro got up and kicked the dust.

"Man! Come on one more fight!" Kankuro whined. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and shook my head. Thankfully Temari had my back.

"Not right now Kankuro. We all have to get ready to leave soon. We have to leave for the leaf village tomorrow for the chunin exams," Temari told us. I nodded my head as I headed over to Gaara. Like always his face didn't show any emotion but I could tell from his eyes that he was happy I beat Kankuro.

"Good job Hinata," Gaara told me and he gave me a small smile. I sat down next to him and gave him a smile. I let out a sigh and looked towards Temari and Kankuro who were now yelling at each other. Like a reflex I grasped my necklace around my neck and held it closer to me.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I watched Hinata as she closed her eyes and tightly held the necklace I got for her a few years back. A soft smile appeared on her angelic face. She opened her eyes and gave me the cutest smile ever. I could feel a blush come to my face so I turned away from her.

"Hey Gaara?" She asked me softly.

"What?" I asked her. I was still not turning towards her, afraid she would she me blushing. She softly sighed.

"Were going to where I was born tomorrow. And I'm a little scared," she mumbled, I could hear the sadness in her voice. I looked over at her to see that she was hugging her knees to her chest and she only did that when she was either really scared or upset about something.

"What are you scared about Hinata?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes and looked into my eyes.

"What if a girl likes you and tries to take you away? I couldn't stand to lose one of my brothers," Hinata told me with tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. I tried to hold back my laughter but I just couldn't, and I started laughing at her.

Her sad express became an angry one. And she punched me in the arm with all her strength. I stopped laughing and rubbed my sore arm. For some reason she is the only person that was able to physically hurt me without the sand stopping her. She stood up and stood in front of me, her whole body was shaking with fury.

"You're so mean Gaara! I was so worried about that! And when I told you, you just start laughing at me! Well fine! I don't care if a girl from any village wants you anymore!" Hinata yelled at me and started to walk away. Before I could stop myself I stood up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Gaara?" Hinata whispered. I rested my head on top of hers and held her to me.

"Hinata, you don't ever have to worry about another girl taking me away. I don't care if she's the most beautiful or the smartest I will never leave," I told her.

'_Hinata you're the only girl for me. The most beautiful and smartest girl I've ever met. Don't you realize that?'_ Hinata looked up at me and gave me a goofy smile.

"Oh silly Gaara. Of course I want you to get married some day but for right now just let me keep you for a while as my brother," She told me cheerfully, as she hugged me around the waste. I could feel my jaw drop and my heart start to break a little.

'_She still doesn't realize I love her more than a sister.' _I hung my head in defeat and hugged her back.

* * *

POV: Temari

Kankuro and I stopped fighting when we heard Hinata yell at Gaara. We both looked at each in understanding and slowly snuck over closer to hear what was going on. As we hide behind a tree closet to them, we both saw Gaara pull Hinata into a hug.

'_Wow! Way to go Gaara!' _I cheered in my head. I looked over at Kankuro to see he was blushing underneath his makeup.

"Gaara?" We heard Hinata whisper. We both watched as Gaara's face turn as red as a tomato.

"Hinata, you don't ever have to worry about another girl taking me away. I don't care if she's the most beautiful or the smartest I will never leave," he told her softly.

"Awwww! That's too sweet!" I whispered. I looked over at Kankuro to see he was shaking with rage.

"How in the world can you call that sweet? He pretty much confessed his love to her! He's nothing but a pervert!" He whispered but at me.

"And that's exactly why this is so sweet. It's because Gaara has someone he loves," I whispered back. I could see that Kankuro didn't like it at all. That's when something popped into my head.

"Don't tell me you're jealous that Gaara got to her first," I told him slyly. He looked at me and I saw his whole face went red. He turned away from me and back to them. "Aw. So that's what's bothering you," I told him with a smirk on my face.

I patted his shoulder lightly and tried to hold back my laughter. I looked back at Hinata and saw a goofy smile appear on her face.

"Oh silly Gaara. Of course I want you to get married some day but for right now just let me keep you for a while as my brother," She told him cheerfully. And she hugged him tightly around his waist. I could feel my jaw drop just as Kankuro started laughing his butt off.

He was laughing so hard that he fell out from behind the tree. He landed on his knees, pointing and laughing at Gaara.

"Oh my God Gaara, that was the funniest thing ever!" Kankuro laughed. Gaara let go of Hinata and ran towards Kankuro. He saw it coming and started running with all his might. Hinata stood there with a confused look on her face. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with the same look.

"Why don't we girls go inside and start packing for the trip. And let these boys kill each other," I smiled. She nodded at me and we both started walking towards the house. As we walked up to Hinata's room, she looked out her window to see that both the guys were still at it.

"Temari what exactly happened down there?" She asked me. I looked at her adorable confused face and giggled.

"Oh I guess you could say both our brothers want the same girl but the girl doesn't even realize it," I told her. Hinata looked at me then back out the window.

"Well that girl better realize it soon. Or they could both fall in love with someone else," she whispered. I nodded my head. I walked over to where she was standing and smiled down at her.

"My thoughts exactly," I told her.

* * *

POV: Hinata

As Temari and I packed for the long trip, I couldn't help but wonder which lucky girl in the sand village could have both my brothers hooked on her. A few minutes after I was finished packing the guys came back in. they both went straight to their rooms for some reason. I didn't want to bother them so I went to see if Temari was done packing yet.

"Temari? Are you busy?" I asked as I knocked on her bed room door. I opened it and saw that she was sitting on her suitcase, trying to close it.

"Oh, Hinata! Can you please come and help me?" She asked. I nodded, went over and sat down her suitcase with her. Finally after a few times it finally closed with a small click.

"Be careful when you open that. It could explode and poke someone's eye out," I joked. Temari smiled at me and dragged her suitcase over to the door. After she leaned it against the wall, she came back over and sat down on huge bed next to me.

"So Hinata what's bothering you?" She asked me. I sighed and leaned back on her soft silky bed.

"It's about what happen today," I mumbled. She leaned back on her elbows and looked up at her ceiling.

"Oh, you mean with what happened with the guys? I wouldn't worry about them. Their just being stubborn guys that's all, nothing you should be worried about," she told me. I looked over at her and saw that a soft smile appeared on her face. I closed my eyes and sighed a little.

"Okay. I won't worry about it," I told her. Temari got off her bed and stood in front of me. I looked up at her to see she was holding her hand out for to grab it. I did and pulled me up from the bed, down the hall to the kitchen.

"Temari what are we doing in here?" I asked. She turned towards me with the supplies and food to make a few sandwiches.

"Well no matter what I say or you say, I know for a fact that you will keep worrying over those two. And knowing them they probably won't come down for dinner, so we're going to make them each a sandwich and you can take one to each of those stubborn guys," she smiled. I walked over to stand beside and started making Gaara's favorite sandwich, just peanut butter on two slices of bread.

"I like that idea," I told Temari. We worked in silence and each ate our own sandwiches in the kitchen. I grabbed Kankuro's sandwich first and poured a glass of milk for him. I put the milk and the sandwich on a tray and I walked very carefully up the stairs and knocked on his door.

I heard a muffled come in. I gently pushed his already cracked door to find Kankuro working on his favorite puppet the scarecrow on his bed. All his makeup was off, his hair was still wet from the shower he must have just taken and he was shirtless. So I could see his six packed abs.

He looked up from his puppet, he saw it was me and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey Hinata. What do you have?" He asked. I walked over to his bed side and placed the tray on it.

"I made you a sandwich and there's some milk. I didn't want you to be hungry, so Temari and I made some sandwiches," I told him. He looked at the tray then to me, he gently placed his puppet on the other side of the bed. He stood up, walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Hinata," he told me. I hugged him back and smiled.

"You're welcome Kankuro," I told him. I walked out of the room and went back to the kitchen to get Gaara's. As I walked in I could see Gaara's sandwich and milk were already on a tray and Temari wasn't there.

'_I guess Temari already went to bed.'_

I walked back up the stairs and walked to Gaara's room. I gently pushed it open and saw that he wasn't there but his window leading to his balcony was open. I placed his tray of food on his night stand and walked out on the balcony to find that he wasn't there either.

'_He must be on the roof.'_

* * *

POV: Gaara

As I sat there on the cool tiles of the roof looking up at the moon, I could feel someone standing behind me. I could tell it was Hinata, by the calm aura coming from her. She silently walked over to me and sat down beside me.

For a while nothing was said between up. I did look over at her and just looked at her for a few minutes. Her pale beautiful skin under the moon looked even more beautiful. She wore our mother's head band loosely around her neck like always. Her shoulder length mid-night blue hair seemed to glow under the moon light. She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes and turned towards me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked me. She reached up with her hand and felt around her face. I chuckled at her and grabbed her wrist lightly.

"No. I was just looking at you. That's all," I told her with a smile on my face. A look of relief swept over her face.

"Okay. Good. I was afraid I had something on my face. You were just looking at me without blinking I thought you saw something. Silly me," she giggled into her hands.

Hinata leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed happily. I looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed. I gently laid my head on top of hers.

"Gaara, can you promise me something?" She asked me sleepily. I nodded my head but realized she couldn't see me.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you promise me that no matter what we'll always be best friends?"She asked me with a yawn. I chuckled at her again.

"Hinata, you don't have to worry about that. You and I will always be best friends," I told her softly. After a few more minutes of silence, Hinata's breathing became softer and slower so I knew she was a sleep.

I almost made a sound when she burrowed her face into my neck. But I stopped myself when I looked down and saw how peaceful she looked. A strong gust of air made the roof a little bit chillier. I looked down at Hinata to see that despite her heavy white jacket that she was cold.

I picked her up like a bride and gently carried her to her room. I laid her down in her bed and covered her up. I looked down at her peaceful looking face. I sat down beside her and gently brushed her bangs away from her sleeping face. I touched her cheeks gently and then her forehead. She sighed in her sleep but other than that she didn't move.

I lowered my head closer to hers and let her soft breathing touch my cheek. I was so close to kissing when I realized that I didn't want our first kiss to be like this. I shook my head and sat up. I looked down at her one last time and kissed her forehead.

I left her room without a word and gently closed her door. When I turned to go back to my room, I came face to face with a ticked off Kankuro.

"What the hell was that Gaara?" Kankuro whispered in anger.

"What was what?" I asked him. I crossed my arms waiting for him to calm down. Kankuro walked over so he was standing over me.

"What in the hell where you doing in Hinata's room so late at night?" He asked me.

"I was bringing her back, because she fell asleep watching the moon with me," I told him calmly.

"Oh really! Then why the hell did I see you almost kiss her!" He hissed at me. I glared up at him, with my arms still crossed.

"What Hinata and I do I none of your business," I told him in a whisper. Kankuro grabbed me under my shirt and lifted me off the floor by a few feet.

"Yes! It is my business! Because I care about Hinata more than you ever will," he hissed at me through this clenched teeth. I grabbed both his wrist with my hands but refused to use my sand. I could feel myself start to boil over in anger.

"How do you that?" I asked him.

"Know what?" He asked me, through his still clenched teeth.

"Know that I don't love Hinata more then you?" I asked him.

Before he could answer me Temari came out of her room with something green on her face. And she looked mad.

"What are you guys arguing about now?" She whispered with anger. Kankuro slowly put me on the floor and hung his head, I did the same.

"Now listen you two! If you both love Hinata enough to fight over her, then do something to prove you really love her," Temari told us more calmly this time.

"How can we do that Temari?" I asked her. I looked up at her to see the green mask on her face had hardened over her face. I almost laughed at how stupid she looked but I stopped myself. She sighed, walked over to us and put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"If you really want to prove that you love her, then at least try to act like you can get along in front of her so she doesn't have to worry over you two so much. And if both of you can even do that I will help you both on how you can impress her," she told us.

"But if you can't even do that then I will never help you," she told us simply. She walked back to her room and closed the door without another word.

"Temari is the only woman alive that can actually be intimating with a green mask on her face," Kankuro told me. I nodded my head in agreement. We looked at each at the same time and held our stares.

"Okay. So can we just agree that we act like we can get along in front Hinata?" Kankuro asked me. I nodded my head.

"Okay," he stated and put out his hand for me to shake it. I did and locked eyes with him again.

"Whoever Hinata falls in love with first the other person has to give up on her. Agreed?" I asked. Kankuro nodded his head this time and we shook each other's hands again. With that we both went to our separate rooms. When I got to mean I gently closed my door behind. I walked over to my bed and saw a tray with a sandwich and a glass of milk on it.

I took the sandwich and bit into it. I opened my eyes with surprise to find that it was my favorite type. Nothing but peanut butter, I finished off the sandwich and milk quickly. With my stomach full I went back up to the roof and watched the moon.

_'The moon doesn't even compare to Hinata.'_

* * *

**I hope that this chapter made up for me not updating for so long. But like I said I've been very busy. Well anyways I hoped you like this chapter and don't worry I plan to update soon. I promise. And don't worry Naruto and everybody else is going to come in on the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to up date. But I'm back and here's chapter six. :) I hope that this chapter will make up for taking so long. Okay, well just so all know in this chapter the other Naruto characters will be coming into the story. I hope you like it. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. :(**

**And like always reviews are welcomed :)**

___

* * *

_

CH. 6 New friends and rivals

POV: Gaara

The moon didn't seem to move much through the night, time just seemed to stop. The only thing that reminded me that everything was still moving was when the dawn colors started to show. I sighed and watched as the sun got higher in the sky and burned out the light of the moon it appeared. I sat there content with the world and forgetting about the monster inside me.

I closed my eyes and just waited for the day to wake everyone else up. I could hear Temari walk into my room before I saw her. Her light footsteps was almost like the way cats walk, she made no sounds and walked confidently. She walked out to the balcony and jumped up on the roof behind me.

"Hello Temari," I told her with my back to her. I could almost see the smirk on her face. She walked over, sat down beside me and nudged her shoulder into mine. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them; a small smile was present on her face.

"You know Gaara you don't have to worry about Hinata. She'll be fine in the chunin exams," she told me calmly. I glanced over at her and nodded my head.

"Your right. Like always Temari," I smirked. She smiled over at me and flipped me a piece sign.

"Of course I am," she smiled. Temari stood up and turned towards me. I looked up and saw that she was holding her hand out to me. I gave her a small thank you smile and took her hand. Temari punched my shoulder and smiled at me.

"Come on Gaara. Let's get going," she told me with a grin. I nodded at her and headed towards the balcony. I jumped down into my room and walked towards my bedrrom door, not even waiting for Temari ho was still standing on the roof looking at the sky.

__

__

'Temari needs someone who likes to look at the sky as much as she does,'

Without even realizing it I found myself right outside Hinata's room. Something was different though, that's when I noticed that her door was cracked a little. Hianta never left her door open, not even a little. So as quietly as I could I opened the door more and picked inside. Thats when I saw Kankuro sitting on Hinata's bed looking down at her sleeping form. I could feel my blood start to boil.

I quietly opened the door the rest of the way and using my sand I moved myself to stand right behind Kankuro, without making a sound.

I watched as he just sat there on the edge of her bed watching her sleep, I couldn't take anyone else not even my own brother watching my Hinata. I couldn't stop my hand when it reached out and lightly tapped his shoulder.

He turned around with a straight face. That's when I noticed that he didn't even have his makeup on and his hair was a mess. I shook myself of that thought and glared down at him with my arms crossed.

"What the hell do you think your doing in Hinata's room? And when she's a sleep no doubt," I whispered to him coldly. He returned my glare with one of his own. He stood up from the bed and looked down at me.

"You have no right to talk little brother. At least I wasn't trying to kiss her," he whispered back with cold eyes. I could feel my blood boil over in rage, bringing back my arm to slap him I stopped myself and looked down at Hinata, who was sleeping soundly. I looked over at Kankuro to see that he had his eyes shut and waiting for the blow.

Sighing and letting my body relax, I grabbed the sleeve of Kankuro's coat and pulled him to the bedroom door. I roughly pushed him the rest of the way out and closed Hinata's door. I turned to him with my arms crossed and glared up at him. He crossed his arms and glared at me as well.

For a few minutes neither of us said anything. We just silently glared at each other, until finally we both turned in opposite directions and kept both our thoughts and words to ourselves.

* * *

POV: Hinata

The sun was shining in my face was what woke me up. I leaned up in bed and swung my feet over to the floor. The wooden floor on the bottom of my feet was what really woke me up. I yawn and went over to my curtains and opened them.

"Hm. I could have sworn I heard two people talking. But I guess it was just my dream," I thought out loud. Shrugging my shoulders I went back to sit on my bed for a little bit longer. I could feel my eyes get heavy so I got back up and went to the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

* * *

POV: Temari

As I was putting my blonde hair into four spiky pony tails I could hear Hinata's shower turn on. I grabbed my bag and went next door to Hinata's room. Her door was closed to I eased it open and saw steam out from underneath the bathroom door. I looked over and saw that she had put her bag by the door. I grabbed it and left Hinata to her shower.

As I was walking down the stair way I saw Gaara sitting on the bottom stair. HIs gord was sitting next to him on the floor. His dark red hair was a mess. I silently walked down the stairs and sat down next to him. I placed the bags I was holding on the floor next to his gord. Before I could even say anything he beat me to it.

"Temari?" He asked me.

"Hmmmm? What is it Gaara?" I asked. I looked over at him to see that he looked like he was in pain. He placed his hand over his heart and sighed.

"Is...is it natural to hurt this much when you see someone you like being looked at by someone else? Or being around someone else? Or even laughing with someone else?" He asked me with a sad voice. I reached over and gave him a hug. At first he didn't move but slowly he put his arms around me.

"Yes Gaara. It is normal to feel that way about someone you love. You always want them to be happy and always want to be around them. But you have to remember one thing," I told him. Gaara looked up at me with an emotionless face but I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to know.

"What is it that I have to know?" He asked me in a whisper. I shighed and smiled down at him.

"You have to remember the other persons feelings as well," I told him. I stopped hugging him, grabbed the bags and stood up. I walked away from him and layed the bags by the front door.

"Oh and one more thing Gaara. Also remember that love is a selfish thing but also an amazing thing," I told him without facing him. With that I went outside for some fresh air.

* * *

POV: Gaara

The pain inside my heart didn't seem to fade, infact it seemed to increase. I sat on that I stair for I don't how long just thinking about what I should do about this pain, I got so deep in thought I didn't even notice Hinata sit down beside me.

"Gaara are you okay?" Hinata asked while feeling my forehead. MY eyes shot open I saw that our faces were only a few inches apart from each other. I could feel my face become red.

"You do feel a but warm Gaara and your cheeks are red too," Hinata told me with worry in her voice. "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to leave for this trip if your not up for it." She removed her hand from my forehead and I already missed her hand being there. Without even thinking I grabbed both of her hands in mine.

"Don't worry about me Hinata, im fine really," I told her with a small smile. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles and got her hands out of mine so she could hug me. I could feel my body tense up from being surprised but I recovered quickly and hugged her back. She stopped hugging me and touched her forehead to mine.

"Okay Gaara. Lets both do our best. Okay," she told me with a smile. My heart started to beat faster having her lips so close to mine. I could feel my hands reach up to touch her cheeks. I closed my eyes and waited for our first kiss, but it never came. When I opened my eyes I saw Hinata wasn't sitting in front of me anymore. Looking over to see Kankuro was holding her in his arms and laughing with her, I could feel my very blood turn to lava.

* * *

POV: Kankuro

I just got done applying my makeup and strapped my crow puppet on to my back. I grabbed my bag and headed out. As I was walking down the stairs I heard Hinata's angelic voice.

"Okay Gaara. Lets both do our bests. Okay," I could hear the smile in her voice. I looked over the railing and saw Hinata and Gaara's foreheads touching. I could also see that very slowly Gaara was reaching up to cup Hinata's face. Without even telling my legs to move I was already halfway down the stair. I grabbed Hinata and put my hand over her mouth so Gaara wouldn't even realize she was missing.

Hinata looked at me with surpirse, pulled my hand away from her mouth and started to giggle. I couldn't help myself so I started laughing wit her. I could feel something wrap around my ankle but I didn't think nothing of it, until my feet were dragged out from underneath me. I tried to hold tightly to Hinata but something took her from my arms.

I landed with a loud crack to the floor. I slowly leaned up and opened my eyes. Sand was carrying Hinata over to Gaara, I looked down to see that what tripped me was sand as well. It retreated back to Gaara. A pain shot through my whole head. I took off my hood and felt the back of my head, I could feel a warm sticky fluid, I brought it around to see blood. I brought my knees closer to my body and held my head in my hands.

"Kankuro! Kankuro are you okay?" I heard Hinata's worried voice. She kneeled down beside me and took my hands in hers. Her moon like eyes had tears in them.

"I'm fine Hinata, don't worry," I told her with a small smile. She reached fro the back of my head and gently touched the part that was bleeding. She looked at the blood and a few tears spilled over.

"Kankuro your bleeding," she cried. My cheeks started to heat up.

'Someone is crying for me,' I thought. Before I could do anything Hinata stood up and looked angryly over at Gaara.

* * *

POV: Gaara

"What?" I asked her with my arms crossed. Hinata didn't say anything instead she walked over to me and stood in front of me. Her glaring didn't let up not even for a second.

I heard the slap before I felt, my right cheek started to burn and sting. Turning my head back to look at Hinata I could see tears streaming down her face.

"Gaara. Why did you do that?" She asked me. Her long hair was sticking to wet face. I tried not to show that I was hurt, so I just shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"He was annoying me, so I hurt him. Is that a problem," I asked her. Opening my eyes I could see that Hinata's bangs were hiding her eyes from my veiw. She slowly raised her head and looked me in the eye. Her eyes reflected exactly what she was feeling. Anger, sadness, and confusion.

Without even thinking about it I grabbed ahold of her shoulders. Even then though she never showed any fear.

"That is a problem Gaara. Siblings shouldn't act this way...never," she whispered. More tears streamed down her face but she never stopped looking me in the eyes.

'Why Hinata? Why do you keep looking at me like that? I only hurt him because you were laughing with him and not me!' I thought loudly in my head but for some reason I couldn't as it out loud. Then Temari's words echoed through my head.

'You have to remember the other persons feelings as well.'

'Oh and one more thing Gaara. Also remember that love is a selfish thing but also an amazing thing.'

My arms on Hinata's shoulder went limp, I looked over at Kankuro to see that was standing now and holding the back of his head with his hand. I could feel my body start to shke for some reason. Without even think I ran away from Kankuro and Hinata. Running as fast as my legs could carry me I ran to Temari. I could hear Hinata yelling my name behind me but I didn't turn around or look back.

She was normally at the traning grounds so I ran there first.

* * *

POV: Temari

I was just taking alittle break when I saw Gaara running my way.

"Oh. Hey Gaara!" I waved. As he got closer I could see a pain expression on his face. He stopped right in front of me gasping for breath. I gently put a hand on his shoulder, his whole body stiffened from my touch.

"Gaara? What happened?" I asked him in a gentle voice. He stood up straight and looked me in the eye.

"I hurt Kankuro and Hinata got mad at me. But the only reason I hurt him was because he took Hinata from me. Why did she get so mad? Does she hate me now?" He asked me in a whisper.

"Oh, Gaara," I whispered and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure Hinata doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want any of the people she loves getting hurt. Gaara you still have a lot to learn about the game of love," I told him. Gaara stepped away from me and gave me a confused look.

"Love is a game?" He asked. I sighed and smiled at him. I put an arm around his shoulders and started to pull him back towards the house.

"Yeah. You still have a lot to learn about the game," I told him with a small chuckle.

* * *

POV: Hinata

Gaara ran past us and out the front door. I ran to the door and watched him ru.

"Gaara! Gaara! Please come back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He only seemed to run faster. I was about to go after him when Kankuro grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into his chest and closed the door. My back was facing him so I could feel his heart speed up for some reason. I turned my head and looked up at him.

He was looking down at me wth his trouble making smile.

"Hinata would you be kind enough to bandage up my head?" He asked me. I gave him a smile and nodded my head.

"Of course Kankuro," I told him. I pushed away from him and took his hand in mine. As I lead him to the up stairs bathroom I could feel him squeeze my hand a few times.

I opened up the bathroom door and told him to sit down on the edge of the bath tub. He did what I told him without a word. I reached underneath the sink to get the first aid kit when I found it I turned to Kankuro giving me a dreamy eyed look. I turned away and pretended I was looking through the kit.

'I wonder why he's looking at me like that? And why do my cheeks feel all warm?' I thought as I reached up and felt my cheeks.

"Hinata are you okay? Your cheeks are all red," he told me. I looked over at him to see him reaching over to feel my forehead. Without even thinking I flung the first aid kit at him and stood up.

"I'm fine. We're here to take care of you," I told him as I climbed into the tub so I could examine his head. I washed the cut on his head which turned out to be quite small. I wrapped gauze around his head a few times and it was done. I took the kit from him and put it back under the sink. I stood back up and saw that Kankuro had already put his hood thing back on.

"Thanks Hinata," he told me with a big smile.

"Oh, It's no big deal. I'm just glad your okay," I smiled. I started walking down the hall when Kankuro yet again grabbed my hand. He turned me around so that I was facing him and he pulled me into his chest.

* * *

POV: Kankuro

I watched Hinata walk down the hallway away from me and that scared me. I didn't want her to leave me. Without even think I ran after her and grabbed her hand.

'How can such a small hand be so warm?' I turned her aroudn so she was facing me and I pulled her into me. I held her small fragile body against mine and breathed in her lilic scent.

"Hinata..." I whispered afraid that she would disappear. I didn't want to let go of her. She tried to move but she soon gave up and returned my hug. I think I was hugging her to hard but I didn't give a damn.

"Kankuro are you okay?" Hinata asked me. I opened my eyes and slowly released my hold on her. She took a step back from me and looked up at with worry. I recovered quickly and put a goofy grin.

"Yeah Hinata I'm fine. I guess that bump on the head just made me act a little strange, sorry about that," I told her. She seemed to believe me because she smiled right back at me. The front door open from down stairs and Temari's voice echoed through the hall.

"Come on guys! It's time to go! Gaara's down here already!" She yelled. Hinata ran to the stairs.

"Okay! Were coming! Come on Kankuro!" Hinata cheered. She ran down the stairs ahead of me. I made sure that my puppet was strapped to my back and I followed her down. Gaara and HInata were talking again and Hinata looked a lot happier. Temari came over and handed me my bag.

"It seems like that storm blew over fast," Temari told me with a smile. I just kind of gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about Temari?" I asked her. She just shook her head and patted my shoulder.

"Oh. It's nothing just thinking out loud," she smiled. She walked over to Hinata and Gaara, who both seemed like they were on good temrs again, this kind of made me a bit jealous. Teamari pushed them out the door and waved me over as well.

"Come on Kankuro time to start this thing," she smiled. I smiled back at her and followed Hinata and Gaara outside. Temari closed the door behind her and locked the door. She walked out in front of us with a serious face.

"Okay guys lets get going," she told us. We all nodded our heads and followed her lead, and used our ninja jump. I looked up ahead to she Hinata was still talking to Gaara with a smile on her face.

_'I swear to you Hinata I will get you to fall for me instead of him.' _

* * *

a few days after traveling and finally in the leaf village-

POV: Hinata

"Wow! This gate is so big!" I gaped.

"Well of course it is. After all this is the leaf village," Temari told me. As we walked inside I could many different people from different villages walking side by side. I had a big goofy smile on my face.

_'So this is the place that I was born. It's so big and beautiful,' _I thought to myself with a smile.

Temari told us that we could go explore but to meet up at the inn at three a clock. Without another word I ran away with a smile on my face.

"Hinata where are you going!" Kankuro yelled. I spun around and gave them all a peace sign and yelled back.

"I'm going to explore! I'll meet up with you later!"

I was afraid that Gaara or Kankuro was going to follow me so I made a sharp turn down an alley way. I came to a stop when I saw a boy in front of me. His bright sun like hair was caught my attention first. For some reason my whole body just seemed to stop. He was playing with three little kids and a girl with pink hair.

* * *

POV: Naruto

I could feel someone staring at me. I looked over and saw a beautiful girl looking at me. She had long dark blue hair pulled back into a pony tail. Her white eyes were a liitle creepy but for some reason it fit her just right. Her over sized jacket showed that she had nothing there but the shorts she had on made up for it. (authors note:Who does this sound like? lol) Thats when I noticed the head band she wore around her neck. It was from another village.

"Hey, who are you?" The girl blinked her eyes a few times, shook her head and smiled at me.

"Oh. Sorry I'm Hinata, its nice to meet you," she bowed. " And you are?" She asked with the cutest smile I have ever seem on a girl. I could feel my cheeks become hot.

"Oh. Yeah My names Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki," I told her with a grin. Sakura came up and punched me behind the head.

"Naruto! At least try to act polite!" She yelled. She turned towards Hinata and bowed.

"Sorry about him, he's a baka." Hinata smiled at Sakura and shook her head.

"Oh. Don't worry about it. He actually reminds me of someone," Hinata told her.

"Hinata why did you run away like that!" Yelled a guy with make up. He came up behind Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder. A littler guy with dark red hair and a tattoo on his forehead that said love. He came up on the other side of her and gave me a glare.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I was walking along side Kankuro looking for Hinata. We both heard her voice so we were just following that. We rounded a corner to an alley way and saw her talking to some weak looking girl with pink hair and a guy with blonde hair. For some reason I didn't like the way that guy was looking at Hinata.

"Hinata why did you run away like that!" Kankuro yelled in my ear. He ran up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. I came up on her other side, I couldn't help but glare at the blonde. I turned my back to them and started walking away.

"Come on Hinata. Let's get away from this trash," I told her.

"Gaara! That's rude!" She yelled. I turned to her and sighed. I came up beside her and crossed my arms.

"I don't say sorry to anyone. But I take back what I say about you being trash," I told the blonde and the pink girl coldly. Both of them seemed to shutter under my gaze. Hinata just smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you Gaara. Thats just his way of saying hes sorry," She told them.

_'The only reason I even said that to them was for you Hinata. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you that.'_

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. For some reason I'm kind of disappointed in this chapter, but hey thats just me. If you want me to get another chapter out even faster please review and tell me your thoughts. It will get me brainstorming faster lol. Anyways until the next chapter this is Cloudwatchernumbuh7 signing out. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) **

**Reviews are welcomed :) like always. **

* * *

Ch.7 memories of the past

POV: Hinata

"I don't want you to talk to those people again Hinata," Gaara told me with anger in his voice. I crossed my arms and walked to the other side of the hotel room, away from Gaara. I heard him sigh and shuffle his feet around.

"Why don't you want me to?" I asked him. I never turned to face him, I was far too angry to face him at the moment. He came up behind and put a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and turned to him. The blank expression on his face didn't change but the light in his eyes did.

"I just don't like the way that blonde was looking at you," Gaara told me, but his voice wasn't as forceful. I looked away from him and once again I could feel my anger start to peek. "Hinata don't get mad."

"You expect me not to get mad?" I asked him in a cold voice. I backed away from him and just looked at him, trying to show him how upset I was. "I finally have a chance to learn about the place I'm from and you're saying I can't have anything to do with the people."

Gaara walked over to me but didn't attempt to touch me this time.

"You also have to remember Hinata that we're on a mission to pass these exams. The mission comes first above all else," he told me. I stomped away from him and slammed open the hotel door.

"Gaara, you're a jerk!" I yelled at him while I slammed the door behind me. I went to the nearest window on my floor and jumped out. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to go some place, to get away from Gaara.

As I ran around the village I found the most beautiful river. I stopped by it, closed my eyes and listened to the music of the stream. I opened my eyes and saw a million fire flies around. I ran after a few of them and I could not resist the urge to giggle as one landed on my nose.

'_Wow, it's so pretty,' _I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by a snap of something. I got into a striking pose and used my eyes to see if someone was hiding, I saw somebody up in a tree. I snapped my head up and looked the person in the eyes.

"Come out! I know where you're hiding," I yelled. Even though I yelled it sounded like I whispering up I didn't mind that, my voice sounded just like my mother's. Whoever it was they jumped out of the tree with their hand up in the air.

As the person stepped out of the shadows, I saw that he was my age with dark brown hair. His dark sun glasses gleamed in the moon light. He had his jacket pulled up around his face so I could not it but I could tell that he meant no harm, but I did not come out of my fighting stance until I was absolutely sure.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you," he told me in a monotone voice. I stood up and walked a little closer to him. I stuck my hand out and gave him a shy smile.

"Hello my name is Hinata. What's your name?" I asked. I think he was a little taken back by this because he just stared at me but soon enough he moved and grabbed my hand.

"My name is Shino," he told me.

"It's nice to meet you Shino," I smiled. We let go of each other's hands and I looked around the forest. I kicked a small rock that was close to me and looked back at Shino.

"You know I'm new around here would you mind showing me around this forest?" I asked him. Shino held out his hand and gave me a small smile; at least I thought he smiled. He didn't say anything else he just kind of guided my through the forest.

"So what kind of special ninja technique do you know?" I asked him randomly. Shino glanced over at me and then back to the trail. Out of nowhere he stopped walking and looked straight ahead.

Shino looked over at me and singled to me to be quiet, I nodded my head. He walked out into the middle of an open field and raised his arms up. All at once it seemed like; all of the fire flies came to life and flew towards him. That wasn't the only thing that happened. All the crickets started to play the same song.

Shino gave me a sign to walk towards him and I did. I huge smile appeared on my face. It was amazing at what some people could do. I twirled around and looked at him.

"Shino! This is amazing. I wish I could do something this beautiful with my ninja skills," I told him with a smile. Shino's face seemed too light up, even though someone else would say that he was just staring.

'_He's a lot like Gaara now that I think about it,' _I thought to myself with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Shino asked me.

I looked at him and once again smiled at him.

"I was just thinking that you remind me of a friend of mine," I told him. Shino and I sat down in the meadow, watching the fire flies dance to the crickets' music. I lay down against the grass and looked up at the stars.

"Hinata may I ask where you're from?" Shino asked me. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't mind, it's just a bit complicated to explain," I told him.

"I have time," he said. He leaned back on his elbows and looked at me. I sighed and sat up, pulling my legs to my chest and looking up at the sky. I glanced down at my sand village head band and not once in my life did it seem so heavy around my neck.

"Well I was born here in the leaf village, but my mother had to take me on a mission with her to the sand village. That's where I met my future family, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro," I told him. Silence was the only thing that could be heard now because the crickets had stopped playing.

"Why didn't you return here?" Shino asked me. I looked over at him and saw that confusion was written all over his face. A small smirk appeared on my face and I went back to looking at the sky.

"My mom use to tell me while we were over there that I would return some day and I have feeling that if she hadn't died I would have come back a lot sooner," I told him. For some reason being around Shino made me feel comfortable. I didn't know why but I just felt like I could tell him anything and he wouldn't tell anyone else.

"No you wouldn't have," Shino whispered. I looked over at him trying to figure out what he meant. He didn't look at me but I could tell that he was thinking about something. His eyebrows were making wrinkles on his forehead, the something Gaara did when he was thinking.

"What do you mean by that Shino?" I asked him. He looked at me and I could see that he was trying to see something about myself that I didn't even know.

"I just remembered something Hinata, from when I was little, I understand why now you seemed like I know you somehow," Shino explained.

"What are you talking about Shino?" I asked him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. That's when he began a story that I wish I didn't hear.

* * *

_Flash back-_

_No POV_

_Young Shino was playing with a few toys of his in the living room, while his parents were talking about something strange in the kitchen. Shino being the curious person he was followed his parents voices and listened in on what they were talking about. _

"_Can you believe that the Hyuga Clan is sending their five year daughter on a mission this dangerous?" asked Shino's mother's. Shino did not know what they were talking about but he could tell that it was upsetting them both. _

"_Yes I can. You know the head leader never really looked kindly on his eldest daughter. I think that he just wants to get on the Third's good side so that he can use his power however he wants. You know as well as I do that the Hyuga Clan's leader is a power hungry," His dad said. _

_His mother sighed and sat her cup of coffee. _

"_I knew he was power hungry…but to give up his eldest and his wife. I mean there is a good chance that she could die," his mother sighed once again. Young Shino peeked around the corner to see if he could make his mommy feel better. _

"_Well it's not as simple as saying he's giving her up, he's giving her up to stop that Gaara, kid of the sand from not becoming a monster," his father told his mother. "And don't worry she'll come back in a few years for the chunining exams and hopefully the Third's wishes of Gaara not becoming a monster will come true."_

_Shino's mother started to cry a little bit for Hinata. Shino walked in and pulled on her sleeve. She looked down at him and smiled. He gestured for her to come closer and she did. He reached up with his small hands and wiped her tears away. _

"_Please don't cry mommy, I don't like to see you cry," he told her. She picked him up and gave her young son a kiss and a hug. _

"_What would I ever do without you Shino?" She whispered. _

* * *

POV: Shino

I looked over at Hinata who was quiet through my whole story. I looked over and saw that she had her hands covering her face. She let her hands drop and a few little tears were sliding down her cheeks.

I didn't know what else to do so I reached over and wiped them away. She gave me a startled look and I took my hand back fast, afraid that she was creped out by me now. My worries were washed away when she gave me another one of her beautiful smiles.

"Thank you Shino for telling me that story, I think I understand something that I didn't understand before," she told me in her soft quiet voice. I looked over at her and waited for her to continue. She sighed once and looked over at me. "I think I know finally understand why I want to protect Gaara more than anything."

She stood up and brushed the grass off of her and smiled at me. Hinata offered a hand to help me up and I took it. She shook my hand once again and smiled.

"Thanks Shino, I hope that I see you later," she told me. Without another word she went off and I watched as she did, frozen in that one spot. I didn't know why but something about her just wanted me to protect her.

* * *

POV: Hinata

I sprinted away from Shino not wanting him to see me cry anymore. I slowed down when I finally stopped feeling the tears in my eyes and I was close enough to just walk back to the hotel.

I took my long hair down out of my pony tail. It felt good getting it out of that pony tail. As soon as I opened the door to hotel room I was greeted by Gaara who was sitting on the foot of his bed. I didn't know why but I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Gaara I'm sorry I yelled at you," I told him. He patted my back and gave me a hug in return.

"It's ok Hinata it's no big I was out of line to. Why don't we forget it ever happened?" He asked. I nodded my head and smiled.

"That's a good idea," I told him. I yawned and headed to the bathroom to get into my pajamas. I laid down in bed and almost fell asleep the instant my head hit the pillow. Before I went to sleep I whispered something to Gaara.

"We'll kick butt tomorrow at the exam," I yawned. That was the last thing I remembered saying before I went to sleep.

* * *

POV: Gaara

I watched Hinata as she fell asleep, her calm breathing at night seemed to be the only thing that seemed to keep me sane. As the night wore on, the moon light finally shined upon Hinata's face. It looked even more beautiful in the light.

I walked over to her and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. She didn't shutter under my touch, she just sighed and a smile appeared on her face.

I used the sand and teleported onto the roof. The view wasn't the same as it was at home but it was just as pretty. I sat on the roof until the sun rose over the horizon and the people of the village started to wake up.

'_This is m favorite part of not being able to sleep, being able to watch others wake up,' _I thought to myself. I heard Hinata wake up in the room below so I went back to her side and got ready for the exam ahead.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter was worth the wait :)**


End file.
